Harry & Ginny - Love after war
by S.Mal
Summary: A magical fanfiction about Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley's life together after the war has ended. It is about love, friendship, fame, carrier, family and a lot more good! (Written after what J.K. Rowling has told happened after the war!)
1. After the war

1

It was almost two months since the fight at Hogwarts had happened , and the death of Voldemort. Harry was sitting in some of the tall grass in a meadow, a little away from the Burrow. He often sat their when he needed some time alone. It was an amazing place to be, if you just wanted to think. After Voldemort had died many things had happened. Almost all of the Death Eaters had been caught, and send to Azkaban (now without dementors). The ministry of Magic had also changed very much. It was first after the war people realized how much Voldemort and his death eaters had controlled. But the thing that had changed the most, was all the people who were now gone. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey and many more. Harry had never attended so many events in such a short period of time. But with all these funerals, Harry had felt like he hadn't had very much free time. But he wanted to go to the funerals. Show the families and the person they had lost, his respect and gratitude. Harry just didn't fell vey comfortable at them. He would usually wear a half disguise, so people would not recognise him, but people often did anyway. They would shake his hand, and cry, and thank him for everything he had done. He was glad that they were happy that Voldemort was gone, but he always felt like he would take the attention, from the dead person who deserved it more.

"Hey," a voice said behind Harry, as he felt a little hand on his shoulder. It was Ginny. She would also often sit in the meadow when she needed to think, and had lately often run into Harry when she went there. But neither Harry nor Ginny minded. Even though Harry didn't like meeting people out there, it was alright when it was Ginny.

"Hi," Harry said quietly as Ginny sad down next to him. She leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, as Harry realized he was crying. He quickly tried drying his eyes, but Ginny simply grabbed his hand and held it.

"It is okay, you know. To cry," she said and gave him a small smile. Harry felt his heart lift a bit, at the sight of her smile. Harry pulled Ginny closer and put his arms around her. They sat like this a long time. With Ginny, Harry did not need anymore. Just her presence was enough.


	2. Presents

2

"So... what are you planing on giving Ginny, for her birthday?" asked Hermione, as she and Harry sat outside eating together. Ron had just left to fetch some more food, for the three of them.

"Eh – I don't really know, to be honest," said Harry and looked at his food. It was only a couple of days until Ginny 17th birthday, where she would officially become an adult in the wizard world.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked and looked at Hermione again.

"Hm... What did she give you for your 17th birthday? Maybe you could give her something similar..." She stopped when she realized Harry had started blushing furiously.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked Harry smirking.

"I'm not!" Harry said abruptly but only ended up blushing further. For his 17th birthday Ginny had kissed him. A lot. But they had been interrupted by Ron, which just made the memory even more awkward.

Hermione seemed to have guessed what Harry was thinking about.

"Well – just make sure not to be near Ron this time," she said grinning at him.

"Oh shut up!" Harry said still blushing. "We are not even a couple, goddammit!"

He and Ginny had not continued their relationship after the war had ended. Not because that they didn't like each other anymore, but because way to much just seemed to happen, and restarting a relationship just did not seem appropriate at the moment.

"More food!" Ron said, entering the room and smiling. He put the food on the table, kissed Hermione softly on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"What are you giving Ginny for her birthday?" Harry asked Ron before Hermione could mention his and Ginny relationship again.

"Quidditch stuff or something. Wanna buy something together?"

"Yes! Great then!"


	3. The Birthday Dinner

3

Harry was walking towards the burrow. Today was the 11 august - Ginny's birthday. Harry was very happy about that he and Ron had bought a present for Ginny together. There was a lot of things that Harry had thought about giving Ginny. Things she had told him - back when they were a couple at Hogwarts - she had always wanted.

A lot of it had been stuff Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had not been able to afford, when she was little. Harry knew she would feel emotional and personal about getting most of them (especially from Harry), so he reckoned it would be better to buy something more normal with Ron.

He knew Ginny would love the quidditch broom cleaning &amp; fixing set, he and Ron had bought (she had always loved borrowing Harrys), but she would not get emotional by it.

Harry knocked the door and entered the burrow. Most of the Weasley brothers and Mr. Weasley were already in there. They greeted Harry gladly as they always had, and Ron ruffled his hair.

"I have Ginny's present in my room at the moment. Reckon I should fetch it now," whispered Ron, as Harry closed the door.

"I think it's fine. You can get it when everyone is here," Harry answered gathering plates, for the birthday feast.

Soon everyone was gathered at the two long tables outside. All of the Weasley, a few from the Order of the Phoenix, Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Harry. Ginny had also just arrived, having been away all day in Diagon Alley with Hermione and Luna. They had had a "girls day out", so everyone could get ready a the Burrow.

Everyone was laughing, talking and eating as Ginny was opening her presents.

"Here is me and Harry's present for you," said Ron giving Ginny her present, as she had just finished hugging her parents, for a beautiful watch they had just given her.

Ginny opened the present and started smiling widely.

"This is great! My broom really needs a good fixing and cleaning!" she exclaimed happily and got up to hug her youngest big brother. Next she turned to Harry and hugged him tighter and longer, than she had hugged Ron.

Harry took a deep breath through his nose and could smell her flowery hair. He felt like he could have sat there, being hugged by Ginny for hours.

However way to soon she let go of him.


	4. The Birthday Night

"So, how are you doing, in your new apartment, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry, as they were alone in the kitchen.

All the guests had already left and most of the Weasleys were already in bed, or getting ready for it.

"It is really great," he said truthfully smiling at Mrs. Weasley.

Harry's 18'th birthday present had been a cosy apartment in London. It had only been twelve days since he had moved in, however he already felt very home their. It probably had something to do, with that the Weasleys, Hermione, Hagrid, Neville and Luna had helped furniture it. And of course that there were many boxes of Mrs. Weasley's home cooked food in his refrigerator.

"I am very glad to hear that, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said smiling back. "But you know that you, of course, still always is welcome here."

"I know, thank you," said Harry as Mrs. Weasley hugged him, and told him goodnight.

He then grabbed his bag and checked if he had everything in it. Unfortunately he had not. His apartment keys was not in his back nor his pockets. Normally Harry would just have used _alohomora_ on a locked doors, but that spell did not work on his apartment door. A lot of spells had been put on his apartment, so he would not get attacked or murdered, while in the shower or asleep.

And _alohomora_ would be way to obvious to use, if someone wanted to attack him.

Harry started looking for his keys everywhere and tried to summon them with _accio, _but they were completely gone. As Harry was ducking under the sofa looking for his keys, he heard a small laugh behind him.

"What are you doing Harry?," asked Ginny while looking down on Harry.

"I can't find my keys." Harry stood up and blushed a bit. "What are you doing?" he asked wondering. Ginny had left a little while ago to go to bed, and she was only wearing her bathrobe over her pyjamas.

"I had forgotten to take my presents up to my room, and thought I should do it before breakfast tomorrow."

She was pointing at the dinner table where the Weasleys used to eat breakfast, and he saw Ginny's presents were lying there. He had not noticed them before.

"Oh, good idea," Harry said while watching Ginny struggle to get all of the presents in her arm at once. I did not look like she wanted to walk twice.

"Need a hand?" he asked grinning as Ginny kept dropping some of them.

"Yeah, that would be great!"

Harry took half of the presents in Ginny arm and some that had fallen to the floor, and followed her upstairs to her room, on the first floor. Ginny dropped the presents on her desk and took the ones in Harry's arms and put them on the desk too.

"Thanks for the present again by the way," she said beaming at Harry. "It's really great."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it! Had a hard time finding something to be honest," he said looking down upon the beauty in front of him, and feeling his heart swell.

"It must have been expensive though. It is a lot bigger and fancier then the one you have."

"It wasn't bad! Me and Ron split it, so..."

"Still. I didn't give _you_ anything when you turned seventeen," Ginny said looking fierce.

"Yes you did! Kind off... I mean - " Harry broke off. He did not know what to say. Ginny's "gift" for him had probable been the best he had gotten. But Ginny still looked sad of the thought that she had not gotten him anything.

"Hey, your present was great. The best one I got actually," he teased looking at Ginny face, as she started laughing.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said beaming again. But then she added in a smaller and slightly embarrassed voice "I had actually hoped to get something similar from you."

Harry looked at her in slight surprise, his heart in the throat. He suddenly felt like he wanted nothing more, then the feeling of Ginny's lips on his own.

Ginny was moving slowly towards him, looking into Harry's eyes. She let her hand move over Harry upper arm, as his arm moved towards her waist. Ginny stretching a bit and Harry bowing his head, their lips finally met. The kiss was slow and soft, however very passionate. Ginny's hands was quickly closed tightly around Harry's neck, and his were around her waist.

He could feel her against all his upper body, and just kept wanting her closer. Ginny starting pushing Harry backwards, until he walked into her bed. Kissing him Ginny pushed Harry down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. They were lying there kissing on the bed, Ginny on top of Harry, for a little while. She then broke apart looking anxiously at the door.

Harry shared her thoughts; he really did not want them seen and caught like that. Ginny got her wand from the bedside table and pointed it at the door lock, where there now was a clicking noise. She then starting kissing him again. Kissing, Harry took the want from her hand and pointed around the room muttering _muffliato _(a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with a buzzing sound, so they would not be overheard). Laughing Ginny kissed him deeper and harder then ever before.

They were just lying there on top of one another snogging, their hands moving over each others bodies. But then they began slowing down again. The kisses were now softer and slower, but not in a bad way at all.

Harry and Ginny stopped kissing as Ginny rolled off Harry, and was now lying next to him on the small bed. Simply looking into each others eyes, their arms around each other. It was a extremely blissful moment for both of them. Harry kissed her nose tip, cheeks, eyelids, chin and forehead. As to return the favour she kissed his mouth very softly a couple of times, her hands now in Harry's hair.

It was now very warm in the little room, which both of them seemed to notice. Harry was wearing jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt and – Harry suddenly realized – shoes. Ginny bathrobe also suddenly felt way to thick and warm for her.

"You're also warm?" Harry asked blushing a bit, though beaming a her. He could not help himself from smiling.

"Very," she answered also grinning. She broke loose from Harry and sat up, on her knees, on the bed. She took of her bathrobe trowing it on top of a chair in the other end of the room. Under her bathrobe she was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a band on. By the look of the t-shirt Harry immediately thought of Tonks, and a lump was suddenly in his throat.

"I don't mind you taking of some clothes," Ginny said eyeing his long-sleeved shirt, jeans and shoes.

Blushing, though grinning, Harry also sat up on the bed and took of his shoes, then his shirt. He did not really know about the pants. They felt very warm and uncomfortable, so he decided to take them off. Thankfully he was wearing loose boxers, that was almost like shorts. Putting his clothes and shoes on the floor next to the bed, he felt Ginny hand intertwine with his own.

She kissed his shoulder softly from behind, and then pulled him back on the mattress. She took the duvet from the end of the bed and pulled it over herself and Harry. And soon, Ginny's head on Harry's bare chest and his chin resting on top of her head, they feel asleep.


	5. The Morning After

Ginny woke up early the next morning. Thinking about a dream where her and Harry had been together. Ginny had missed Harry's kisses and warm hugs more then anything the last year, and was way to often dreaming of the two of them being together like that again.

So when she felt a hand caress her upper arm, her eyes flew open. Her face turned into a astonished smile, when she saw Harry's face sleeping peacefully; his arms around her, stroking her gently. She closed her eyes again and laid her head on Harry's upper arm, her hands starting to caress his bare chest.

But after a couple of minutes Ginny noticed a rough spot on his chest. After examining it she realized it was where one of the horcruxes – the locket – had burned it self into Harry's skin, and Hermione had needed to cut it out. Ginny had never seen the scar the locket had left. Harry was not very fond of the scar, and always made sure it was hidden from people's view. She kissed the rough scar gently, and continued on with the much smoother and unharmed skin around it.

Harry's breathing became more uneven as he started waking up. He could fell the gentle kisses caressing his bare chest in a lovely way. He toke a deep breath through the nose and realized where he was. He would never forget the smell of Ginny's long and soft hair. He reached out, and sure enough, found the flowery smelling hair within his reach. He opened his eyes and met Ginny's gaze.

Beaming at one another Harry kissed her forehead softly and hugged her tightly against his chest. He buried his face in her hair, as Ginny softly kissed his collarbone.

"Morning sunshine," she said laughing. Harry also laughed and the sat up in the bed learning their backs against the wall, Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder. And then they just could not stop laughing.

It was a blissful moment. Just the two of them; young, carefree and not a thing in the world to worry about. For years – right since Voldemort had returned – Harry had not tried once, where he felt completely relaxed. Always in the back of his head was Voldemort. And even when Voldemort died a couple of months ago, he still had this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He had gotten so used to always have to worry and look over his shoulder all the time, that he could not stop it. Except from here and now with Ginny.

He learned over and kissed her softly on her cheek, and as he pulled away she bit him lovingly in the earlobe. It reminded him of Hedwig, even though it was a very Ginny'ish thing to do.

Ginny moved from Harry's side to his front, and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly a couple of times and then they both were completely gone in a passionate kiss.

There was a cracking noise over them. It sounded like someone was walking around upstairs, and the kissing couple broke apart.

"I should maybe get going... I don't think it would be a good idea, if Ron or someone else found me, only wearing boxers, snogging you in a bed," Harry said sounding a bit disappointed and embarrassed.

Ginny laughed and shortly after Harry joined in on the laughing.

"I think you are right. I really don't wanna have a 'the birds and the bees' conversation with my parents."

Harry got out of the bed and pulled on his pants, shirt and put on his shoes.

"My key... " Harry said having forgotten about them. "I didn't find them yesterday."

"Well actually..." Ginny also got out of the bed and walked to her desk. There was a little box on it, which she opened and from it pulled out Harry's apartment keys.

"I needed to find an excuse to talk to you, when everyone had gotten to bed," she said smiling widely. "My plan worked."

Laughing Harry pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Goddammit Ginny."

Harry then took his keys and apparated away.


	6. In the need to talk

When Harry now finally was back in his apartment, he still could not stop smiling. Whistling he started preparing a quit fancy breakfast for himself. He had had a nice sleep for the first time in what felt like a billion years, and – best of all – he had finally made up with Ginny.

Why had he not gotten back with her before now. It suddenly hit Harry. All of the reasons why he had not made a move at Ginny, seemed to come back to him now.

1\. It would still be dangerous for her to be dating Harry.

2\. Ginny was going back to Hogwarts in two weeks.

And 3. Harry did not know if he wanted to be in a relationship right now.

He felt extremely bad about making out and sleeping with Ginny, when he was not even sure he wanted to be in a relationship with her – at least not right now. He just wanted Ginny, but the thought of a relationship was too much for Harry at the moment.

He felt, most of the time, like his head was going to explode. However Harry could not stand the thought of Ginny with someone else. Now sitting down and eating his breakfast – having completely lost his appetite – he decided that he needed to speak with Ginny, before she left for Hogwarts.

In the meantime Ginny was taking a shower. She had not wanted to wash the lovely Harry'ish smell of her, but she could not risk her family noticing. As she was washing her hair, Ginny became more and more proud of herself, for what she had done the night before.

Stealing Harry's keys, getting her presents downstairs without Harry noticing, making Harry help her carry the present, gotten him up in her room, and finally making a move at him.

"Mission Complete," Ginny said to herself stepping out of the shower.

As she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror she saw the happiest Ginny she had seen for a while. Her cheeks were red, her eyes sparkling, and on her face a huge smile was stuck.

While walking from the bathroom to her bedroom, she heard that most of her family had gotten out of bed, and now was eating breakfast downstairs. After the war "family time" had become a very important thing at home. They would usually eat every meal together and spend most of their time together in the living room or the garden, instead of in their bedrooms. George had also moved back home. Without his twin he felt very lonely and he needed the rest of his family a lot now.

Ginny hurried into her room, and put on clothes. She also opened the window to get some fresh air – it had gotten very warm in the little room – and made her very messy looking bed. Then she went downstairs to her family.

Everyone was there, greeting her as she joined them, expect for Ron. But Hermione had also stayed over, so it would maybe be a little while before they got out of bed.

"You certainly look glad today," George said, eating bacon as though his life depended on it.

"Well, it is not everyday you turn seventeen," she answered dragging the plate with pancakes towards herself.

"You know, it was _actually_ yesterday you turned seventeen," Bill laughed.

"Wow, you are so smart Bill. I can't believe what a genius you are," Ginny said sarcastic, throwing a mini sausage at him, "It is not everyday it is the day _after_ you turn seventeen then. All right?"

"Yes, yes. All right sis," Bill answered, stopping the conversation before it would turn into one of the monthly Weasley food fight.

A quarter of an hour later, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs holding hands. Greeting everyone they joined the Weasleys at the table, Hermione sitting next to Ginny, and Ron on his girlfriends other side.

"You look happy today, huh?" Ron asked smiling questingly at Ginny.

Hermione leaned closer to Ginny.

"I wonder why..." she whispered into Ginny ear and made a little kissing noise. Winking she leaned away again.

"You... you know about...?" Ginny whispered back.

"I'm not blind you know!" Hermione laughed quietly into Ginny's ear.

"Shit... They all know?!"

"Course not! We keep each others secrets, right?"

"Of course! But how did you find out?"

"Well... I saw Harry and you walking into your room yesterday, as I was on my to the kitchen. And this morning I heard laughter! _And _when you were showering, I was getting the dress you borrowed from your bedroom. Your room was really warm and your bed – sorry for examining it by the way – smelled like Harry. Oh, and the sheet was loose on the mattress," Hermione whispered, sounding a bit embarrassed for examining Ginny room.

"We didn't _do_ anything. We just... Kissed a bit," Ginny muttered blushing furiously.

"_A bit,_ you say? Sure..."

"Oh shut it!"

"But... What about you going back to Hogwarts in two weeks? I mean... Ron and I have figured I out since I'm returning and he's not. But don't you think you should talk to Harry about it?"

Ginny had forgotten everything about Hogwarts, in her desire to be with Harry again.

"I'd totally forgotten!" Ginny exclaimed a bit to loudly.

"What are the two of you whispering about," Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing!" snapped Ginny.

As she continued eating Hermione whispered one last thing in Ginny's ear; "You need to speak with him!"


	7. The Talk

Unfortunately Harry and Ginny did not get a chance to talk until the 31 of august. The day before Ginny left to go to Hogwarts. A little get-together was made to say properly goodbye to Ginny and Hermione, which gave Harry the perfect opportunity to talk with Ginny. Both he and Ron had decided that they did not need their last year at Hogwarts.

They had however also got accepted into the auror education, even though they needed one year, and therefor had not gotten their N.E.W.T's. But the auror office had happily let them join, and said that they had already shown that they were made of the right material, to become an auror. This was obviously because of Harry killing Voldemort, and both him and Ron fighting against the Dark Arts.

Ron was a bit sad about Hermione taking her last year, so he would not be able to see his girlfriend other times, then the holidays and Hogsmeade trips. But the two of them, had decided to have a long distance relationship.

However Harry did not know what kind of relationship he was going to have with Ginny. He was also quit scared, when he arrived at the Burrow, that everyone would know about the two of them, kind off getting back together. Harry knew that if Ginny _had_ told anyone about them kissing and sleeping together, it would be very few. But Weasleys are particularly good at knowing more then they should.

Despite that, everyone treated Harry as the always had when he arrived. No looking weirdly at him or making comments. George was Harry's way of finding out, if they knew about him and Ginny. He knew that if George did not make a joke about Ginny and him while he was there, they did not know anything.

"How're you?" George said giving Harry an arm-hug shortly after he arrived.

"I'm really good," he answered, with a good feeling in his stomach, knowing that it was true. "What about you? How's the shop?"

"It's great! Really great!" George said enthusiastic. "Lots of Hogwarts students buying stuff from us lately. Oh – ehm me..."

George still had a very hard time getting used to saying "I" and "me", instead of "we" and "us". Everyone else also still thought it felt strange seeing George without Fred. And an awkward silence came every time someone by accident called George Fred.

"That's great! With the shop, and all" Harry hurried saying.

"Oy mate!" Ron said smiling running towards him and George. "What's up? Haven't seen you since Ginny's birthday! Feels like a billion years!"

"Ron, that was about two weeks ago!"

"I know! But it's just weird not seeing you everyday anymore. Even though it also is great having a bit more space in my room, " Ron said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Boys! Aren't you going to help? Oh, hello Harry, my dear," Mrs. Weasley said putting food on one of the tables outside. After that she gave Harry a big motherly hug.

"How are you? You look a bit skinny. Have you gotten enough to eat lately?" She had been very attentive about his, Ron's and Hermione's weight after the war had ended. But when he saw pictures of himself, Ron and Hermione the following days of Voldemort's death, he understood why. They had been nothing but skin and bones. But they had also lived in a tent, with almost no food for nine months.

"Yeah, I have gotten loads to eat, thanks to you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said smiling at the little woman, who almost felt like a mother to him.

"Still... You and Ron needs to put on some more weight before you start becoming aurors! Or you'll just break like sticks!" She grabbed the tree boys and starting pushing them toward the kitchen, so they could help getting everything needed outside, on the tables.

As Harry, who was the first, had gotten trough the Burrow's door, he stood face to face with Ginny. For a moment both of them were standing very still, in the shock of suddenly being so close to each other. But then Ginny smiled warmly at Harry, and he relaxed. By the look of Ginny it felt like, all of his worries about them, and their relationship disappeared.

"Hey you," he said smiling widely at the Weasley girl in front of him.

"Hey you too," she smiled back, her eyes at his.

"Hey both of you! You are blocking the goddamn way," Ron yelled pushing Harry inside, so he bumped into Ginny. As Ginny took a step back, her foot caught on to something and she fell. Harry just managed to catch her arms, before she hit the floor, and she accidentally ended up in his arms.

They stood like that a short moment looking at each other, however when Harry felt a little _smack _at the back of his head, he let go.

"Ow," he exclaimed turning around to see who had hit him.

"Get a grip on yourself Harry! That's our little sister, you know," George said trying to sound angry, but failing horrible. He could not help himself from smiling at the sight of them.

"Yeah, get a room. You can't just go grabbing her like that in here!" Ron said pushing himself between Harry and Ginny.

"I was not – It was – She fell! I just, " Harry sputtered, before Ron started laughing and George joining him shortly after.

"You are never going to grow up, are you?" Ginny said annoyed ruffling her brothers hair.

"Harry is just so funny to tease! He becomes uncomfortable way to easy" said George, winking at Harry.

"Oh, leave them alone, you two!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed behind George. "Come on help me get the food on the table." She grabbed Ron's and George's shoulders and pushed them through the kitchen door. Before closing the door she smiled, looking hopefully at Ginny and Harry.

"I love your family, you know that right," Harry laughed, looking at the now closed kitchen door.

"They are quit amazing. But ehm.. _do_ you want to get a room? I kind off wanted to speak with you," Ginny whispered, signalising towards the staircase with her head.

"Sure," he said thankful, that he did not have to ask. While Mrs. Weasley, Ron and George starting getting the food from the kitchen, to the outside table, Harry and Ginny hurried upstairs and into Ginny bedroom. As they were alone again, Harry could not help himself from taking Ginny's head in his hands and kiss her softly on the lips. Ginny put her arms around his waist, kissing him back.

"I'll miss you," said Ginny, as their lips broke apart. She took his hands and pulled him towards her bed, where they sat down on the edge.

"I actually also wanted to talk to you. You know about, eh, our relationship, and you know..." Harry finished awkwardly looking at their hands.

"Yeah, I know. I want to talk about that to. Do you want to, you know... Do you want to get back together or...?" Ginny asked looking Harry in the eyes.

"Yeah, but it it just so complicated. With everything going on right now, and you going back to Hogwarts. And it could be dangerous for you - "

"Oh, stop with the "dangerous" thing again! That was why you broke up the last time. You-Know-Who is dead. There is no danger! All right, _almost_ no danger," Ginny said when Harry opened his mouth to say something. There was an uncomfortable silence, where Ginny starting thinking about everything Harry had just said. She then asked him, "Or is it just an excuse. Because you don't want to be together anymore? I'm sorry if I came on to you like that, the other day! If you didn't - "

"No, it's not like that Ginny! You – you mean so much to me, and... Everything is just a mess lately!I feel so confused. I... I want to be with you! I really do, it's just - " Harry spat out before being able to stop himself.

"It's settled then," Ginny said happily, grabbing his chin and kissing him. After a few wonderful moments, with nothing but the thought of Ginny lips on his own, Harry pulled away.

"I just don't know if I'm capably of a real relationship right now, Ginny. I'm so sorry! It's not because I don't like you anymore or - " Harry said with a pained expression, looking into Ginny's brown eyes.

"Harry, we do not _need_ to be in a real relationship, if you don't want to right now. Just being together like this is enough for me! We don't need to tell anyone! Actually, I think I would prefer if it was kind off secret," Ginny said, her eyes stern.

"You are sure...? You don't have to because of me," Harry stated but was cut off, by Ginny softly kissing him.

"I'm not doing this because of you. But because of us! How about we say, that we are not officially in a relationship, but we are just like we are now, when we feel like it? No one has to know about it! _And _I also don't think a real relationship would be possible, with me being at Hogwarts and you not."

Harry felt very relieved, from of what Ginny had said. Right now he could not handle a relationship with Ginny, but he did not want to give up on her either. But in one year when Ginny had finished Hogwarts, the wizarding community had gotten back to normal, and it would not be as dangerous to be around him, Harry would love to _really_ getting back together with Ginny. But for now he did not want more, then what Ginny had suggested.

"So... We are a bit together and without people really knowing?" he asked and continued talking, when Ginny nodded. "And then maybe when you finish Hogwarts, we could get _really_ back together?"

Smiling widely Ginny said, "If you can wait for me that long Mr. Potter."

"There is no one I would rather wait on, than you!" Harry said, beginning to kiss Ginny passionately.

_**Author Note: **_

_I just thought i would say a bit more about why Harry does not like the idea of a serious relationship right now. Harry is, even though it has barely been seen yet, very stresset and a bit depressed. Everyone in the wizarding world is after him ( not in a want to kill him way ) and he is a lot in hiding. He is not very much out except from, when he is at the burrow. At this moment Harry just can't handle very much ( which is also one of the reasons why he is not going back to Hogwarts) . Ginny means incredible much too Harry, which is also why he not rejects her. Because he can't! But with how Harry is feeling mentally at the moment a (real, real) girlfriend is kind off a no go. _


	8. Ron's interruption

"Hasn't Harry arrived yet?" asked Hermione looking around for the black haired boy, among all the gingers. She had just arrived and had now greeted all of the Weasleys, who were in the garden.

"Eh... He was here a moment ago. Or – it has a while since I saw him actually," Ron said with his arm around Hermione, now also looking for Harry.

"Well, he can't just disappear, can he?" Hermione asked a bit annoyed. She had been looking forward to see Harry. Especially because she wanted to ask him about Ginny.

Ginny... She was not their either!

"I'll ehm... I need to borrow the bathroom," Hermione said kissing Ron's cheek, and hurrying towards the house. If both Harry and Ginny as the only people, were gone, they were probably together, Hermione thought. She tiptoed up the stair and toward Ginny's room, on the first floor. But while putting her hand or the door handle she stopped. If Harry and Ginny were having a very important conversation about their relationship right now, she did not think it would be good to interrupt. Hermione decided it would be best, not to go on there in case they were talking, and walked back down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's weird, right? Where can he be?" Ron said loudly in the garden. Hermione stopped in the Burrow's kitchen listening.

"I haven't seen him since he left with Ginny..." George replied slowly stating to looking around, trying to find Ginny.

Hermione knew that Ron had still not approved Ginny and Harry's relationship. Not because he had anything against Harry (obviously), but because he would never be okay with Ginny having a boyfriend. And the thought of his best mate and his little sister "doing stuff" made Ron feel very nauseas. It had also been an eye opener for him, when he has caught Harry and Ginny snogging last summer. That they actually were "doing stuff" even though Ron had completely denied it, in his head. And he had had reacted really bad after that.

Hermione came to the conclusion that it probably would be best to warn Harry and Ginny. She hurried up the stairs again and flung herself into Ginny's room and closes the door behind her. The couple were sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed, close together. Harry's hands was around Ginny waist, and her hands were in his hair, while they were kissing softly. But they had jumped away from each other as soon as Hermione had entered the room.

They both looked shocked, though relieved that it was not a Weasley who had entered the room. Harry's face was turning just as red as Ginny hair. She however mostly looked annoyed at being interrupted like that.

"Hermione, don't you know how to knock?" she asked sounding annoyed, but could not help grinning at the sight of Harry looking extremely uncomfortable.

"There is no time to knock. They had noticed that the two of you, have disappeared together. And by 'they' I mostly mean Ron. So I would _really_ get out of here _now_ if I were you, Harry. You know how Ron will overreact, _again_, if he catches you in his little sisters room," said Hermione, speaking as fast as she could. Harry immediately jumped out of the bed and looked for an escape. He could here a door downstairs being opened rather aggressively and someone running trough the kitchen.

"Shit..." Harry ran towards the window in Ginny room and opened it. Thankfully Ginny's room was on the first floor so jumping would not be very bad. It would probably be the best decision. Harry flung himself out of the window, and Hermione closed the window behind him. Moments later Ron burst the door open, with a quit angry expression on his face, that changed into surprised at the sight of Ginny and Hermione, not Ginny and Harry.

"Oh, hey Ron," Hermione said walking over kissing his cheek. "Sorry, we're being so long. Ginny has been looking for something in here for ages. I needed to help her and we have only _just_ found it!"

Unfortunately Hermione had never been the best liar and Ron knew Hermione a bit to well. He looked suspiciously around in the small room. Not seeing anyone else in there he turned towards Ginny.

"You know where Harry is? Because no one has seen him since the two of you walked up the stairs together. And why _did_ you do that, if I may ask ," Ron said in a very accusingly tone.

"First of all: I wanted to ask Harry something about the birthday present I got from the two of you. Harry has one almost the same. Second: It is none of your business what I do with Harry!"

Ron turned very red at Ginny last comment. Just as red as Harry had been a minute ago.

"You're my little sister and Harry is my best mate, so it is my business! And where _is_ Harry then, if he hasn't been here the hole time?"

"I don't know. I think he had dropped something outside when he arrived. Isn't he out there looking for it?" Ginny lied. Fortunately for her, _she_ had always been an amazing liar.

"All right, then! I'll go look for him. Wanna join me Hermione?" Ron said and Hermione took his hand as they walked out of the room. Hermione thought it would probably be the best to do in this situation. Ron still looked a bit frustrated, when they was walking trough the kitchen. Suddenly he stopped walking and looked at Hermione and said, "So, Harry really wasn't with her?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback by this question. Ron had _never_ asked her about Harry and Ginny relationship before, he actually always tried avoiding it.

"Ron if you want to know about their relationship you need to ask _them!_ I don't know much about them either. And it is personal, don't you think?" she answered looking into Ron's eyes for a reaction.

"I had just been wondering if they would get together again someday," Ron said shrugging.

"What do you have against them being in a relationship? They were together at Hogwarts! And I know you didn't like it back then either, but you accepted it!"

"It's just... He broke of with her, and it was really bad for her! But Harry Potter doesn't care! He just starts snogging her again, without them even being a couple!" Ron said a little to loud sounding very angry at the memory.

"Ron, it was never like that - " Hermione began, but was interrupted.

"It wasn't? Come on, he dumped her and then his grouping her one month after. If, maybe if, they were older and in a real relationship I would not mind. But they are not! And I do not want him to snog my little sister 'cause he can, and then be like _'Sorry Ginny, I don't think it's working out'_. I don't want him to take advantage of her because she has always had a crush on him!"

Hermione stood completely still, her jaw had dropped down to her chest.

"Do you even realize _who_ you are talking about?! It's Harry! Your best friend! How can you even say that about him?" Hermione shrieked upset. "How can you even think that he would just take advantage of her? You know him! Harry would _never_ do that! Not to Ginny, not to anyone. You completely forget who he is when I comes to Ginny. It's like that Harry and 'The Harry that is with Ginny' are two totally different people! Answer me honestly. If it was another girl, than your little sister, would you think Harry would _ever_ do something like that?"

Ron looked very surprised at Hermione's outburst, but even more at the question. He thought about it for a while looking down at the kitchen floor.

"I... I guess not. Of course he wouldn't..." Ron ended up saying quietly.

"Exactly! This has nothing to do with Harry. It's just that you don't want to see anyone with your little sister. But she is a grown up now. She is going to get a boyfriend some day, and she is going to _do stuff_ with him!" Hermione set trying to make Ron listen and understand, however when Hermione had used the words _do stuff_ he had put his hands over his ears and looked away from her.

Hermione continued, "Just give Ginny a break. It doesn't matter if it is Harry or someone else. Just leave her and whoever she is with alone. I mean, after Harry and Ginny had been together they can barely talk, before someone is looking at them suspiciously. They are allowed to talk. Like friends. They also talked, you know, before they became a couple."

Ron sighed deeply. "You're right. I don't even know if they were doing anything. I don't even know if Harry was with her. Lets go out to the others."


	9. Goodbyes

The rest of the night was very normal. Or normal for a Weasley dinner. A lot of food and desert, quit a few discussions, and a lot of laughing. Harry really liked being back at the Burrow and seeing people. He had barely been outside of his apartment since last time he was here.

There was not a lot of places to go without him being surrounded by people. Them wanting to thank him, shake his hand and bow to him. But Harry felt very uncomfortable in those situations and would feel very depressed after it. Harry felt that way almost every time the war was brought up.

"When is it you and Ronald are starting the auror education, Harry?" Percy asked from across the table. He had tried very hard – Harry had to give him that – to build up his relationship with Harry, after what he had said about him the last three years.

"Eh, the second day in september. Or tomorrows tomorrow," Harry answered. It really was soon, Harry thought. He did not feel very ready to walk into the Ministry of magic in just a couple of days. He had not been there once since he, Ron and Hermione had stolen the horcrux from Umbridge. He had been asked to come in there a lot of times, mainly to tell everything about the victory against Voldemort.

But Harry did not want to tell everything that had happened in the nine months living in a tent. And he did not want the whole wizarding world to know about horcruxes, and how effective they, in some way, were.

"Harry is not very excited about going to the Ministry of Magic, and being surrounded by people and journalists and stuff," Ron said having heard the conversation between Percy and Harry.

"Well who can blame him? I would not be ecstatic either, if it was me," Ginny said her eyes meeting Harry's. Harry gave her a thankful smile, because of her standing up for him, however he quickly looked away again when Percy starting looking between Ginny and Harry. He had probably also heard about the fact, that they had been in a relationship at Hogwarts. All of the Weasleys knew about it, but only Ron had ever mentioned it in front of Harry.

It became late way to fast and Harry, Percy, Bill and Charlie had to say their goodbyes to Hermione and Ginny. The rest of the Weasleys would see them the next morning and say their goodbyes there.

After Harry giving Hermione a long hug, where Hermione had started crying, Harry turned to Ginny. He had decided it would be best to just give her a fast hug and a friendly clap on the back, but when Ginny was in his arms he could not stop himself from giving her a long and tight hug.

"Will I see you in the first Hogsmeade weekend?" a small voice whispered in his ear.

"Of course! I don't care when it is, I'll be there!" Harry whispered back truthfully.

"And write me?"

"Only if you write me back," Harry said smiling, breaking apart from Ginny. Over her shoulder he could see Ron looking at them. Therefor Harry said cheerfully, "Well, have a good year!"

"Yeah, you too! Don't get into too much trouble," Ginny laughed, ruffling Harry's hair in a friendly way.

"I'll try!"

Harry then said goodbye to the rest of the Weasley and walked out the door, catching Ginny's eyes on the way. And he dropped his keys on the floor.

When the door was closed behind him, he slowly walked away from the Burrow. He was walking in the direction of the shed on his way out of the Weasley grounds. He could to apparate on the grounds.

"Harry! You forgot your keys," yelled a voice from the front door of the burrow. Thankfully it was Ginny. She slammed the door shut behind her and ran towards Harry. Harry walked a bit more away so he was almost completely hidden behind the shed. As Ginny rounded the corner of the shed, she ran into Harry and both of them fell to the ground.

"Wow, you really can't keep your hands of me," Harry laughed as Ginny rolled of him.

"Oh, shut up! I didn't see you. You're saying that you did not just drop your keys, so I could give them to you alone?" Ginny laughed back, also happy about the opportunity to be alone with Harry one last time.

"I'm not saying that at all," Harry said, leaning in and kissing Ginny one last time.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Woohoo! Harry &amp; Ginny! I love them so much 3 Thank you for reading my fanfic about my all time favourite ship :) If you have any quistions about the story or the people in it, feel free to leave a review. I'll be happy too read them! _


	10. The story of the century

"Harry, you can't apparate into the Ministry of Magic, while wearing your invisibility cloak," Ron exclaimed the morning of september 2.

"Well, I'm not planning to go in there and being attacked by reporters! Ron, I'm just still really not ready for it... I don't want to talk to reporters or people from the ministry or anyone in general," Harry finished his sentence a lot more quietly then he had started it. The thought of arriving at the Ministry of Magic very soon, did not seem very appealing to Harry.

Ron walked to Harry's side giving him a small clap on the shoulder and said, "Harry, it is going to be fine. Don't worry so much. The ministry has told the reporters to stay away from you and therefor they also have kept their distance. "

"It's not just the reporters! The ministry has asked me a million times to come in there and tell everything about the fight against Voldemort. And I think they are quite mad that I've not showed up there yet. They're probably pretty pissed..."

"You are the hero of the wizarding world! The whole ministry worships you. Don't be so worried, Harry. They will probably want to speak with you, when we arrive, but it will be fine. And Kingsley is the minister of magic right now! He'll respect whatever you want to say," Ron said trying to calm Harry down.

Ron really did not want Harry to back out of starting their auror carriers. Harry had been very little out since the war ended and every time he had been in Diagon Alley or another wizarding place, Harry had been in disguise.

Ron had starting thinking about, what if Harry ended up like Mad Eye Moody. Always looking over his shoulder for enemies, and only drinking and eating what he himself had prepared. Ron doubted that it would end up that bad, but he defiantly thought Harry needed to get out more.

"Fine. If you say so," Harry sighed.

As soon as Ron and Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic, they found out that Harry had been right. They had barely been there for twenty seconds before a young woman shrieked,

"HARRY POTTER!"

Within a few seconds they were completely surrounded by people wanting to see "the chosen one", "the boy who lived", Harry Potter. A couple of women from the crowd starting crying as they grabbed Harry's hands, thanking him for what he had done.

And soon everyone wanted to shake hands with him. When Harry told the admirers that he needed to get going, most respected him enough to continue with what they had been doing before "the chosen one" had arrived, which Harry was very grateful for.

However as soon as the crowd started dissolving the reporters came running from all sides, everyone of them wanting to be the one to get the first interview with Harry Potter. The camera lights were flashing as the journalists yelled questions at Harry.

"How did you survive the killing curse?! Several Death Eaters saw you fall dead to the ground in the forbidden forest, during the battle at Hogwarts!"

"Where were you, when you disappeared for nine months, before the battle at Hogwarts?"

"Where do you live right now Harry? The rumours say you live with the Weasleys!"

"How is the love life after the war Harry? Do you have a little girlfriend? I've heard you were in a relationship in your last year at Hogwarts!"

Harry and Ron were again completely surrounded, but instead of grateful witches and wizards, fans and young women, the crowd was now made of bloodthirsty journalists who all wanted to write the biggest article of the century.

"Hey! Everyone! Let Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley through! They are not here to give interviews," a loud and deep voice said. It could be heard all trough the enormous hall and everyone stood completely still.

"Come now, boys. We don't want you to miss your first day of training," Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt said entering the hall, smiling at the two young boys in the middle of the crowd.

**_Author note:_**

_Hello everyone :) Sorry for not uploading new chapters lately, I will really try to get it done more often. Sometimes it can just be so damn hard if you don't know what to write! Because I have so many things planned that i want to write at some point. Like, for an example, Hinny moving in together and when Harry some day proposes and all these stuff, that I've planned i my head months ago! But that need to wait... *sob sob* I hope you readers will stay with me until those times comes, because I certainly am exited to write about it, when that times comes! And as always if you have any quistions write them in a review and I will be happy to answer them :D_


	11. Back at Hogwarts

Back at Hogwarts

"My goodness, I miss Harry and Ron!" Hermione exclaimed during the first lunch at Hogwarts. "It feels so weird, not having them around all the time."

"Hermione, you have only had two lessons without them. How are you going to survive a whole year?" Ginny laughed, even though she also missed them a awfully lot.

"I know. But it is not just the lessons. It's also the train trip here without them, eating without them and not seeing them when you wake up. It is just weird," Hermione sighed. She had not expected to miss her two best friends so much. But after all she had also lived very close with them for many months in a tent.

"Hi," said a dreamy voice behind Hermione. You did not even have to turn your head to know who it was. Luna Lovegood sat down next to Hermione and stated filling her plate. Luna, Ginny and Hermione had spent most of their time together since they had met on platform 9 ¾. They were also in the same year now and therefor had a lot of classes together.

"Hi Luna. Was it a good divination lesson?" asked Ginny, while Hermione tried very hard not to snort. She could not understand that Luna still took the subject.

"It was quiet good, thank you," Luna answered gladly. "How was your potions class?"

"Eh... fine, I guess. Professor Slughorn still seems a bit... shaken, after the war," said Ginny sadly.

"A lot of people are. Especially those who fought here at Hogwarts," Hermione said, "It is so strange, thinking about the last time we were in the here. How Voldemort died so close to where we sit and eat right now."

"Don't say those things Hermione. I really don't like thinking about it all. Can't we change the subject?" Ginny said. The first thing she had thought about when she had entered the great hall, was Fred's corpse.

Luna quickly changed the subject to something more cheerfully.

"So how are you and Ron doing Hermione?"

"Oh! Eh, we're fine. We're really good," Hermione said, smiling at the thought of Ron.

"I'm glad to hear that," Luna said smiling back at Hermione. "What about you and Harry, Ginny?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked surprised. She had not told Luna anything about herself and Harry. Did only person who knew was the two involved, and Hermione.

"I just wondered if you had gotten together again. Because we all know it is going to happen at some point. I am not completely blind you know," Luna said, while Ginny stared at her with eyes wide open.


	12. The Girlfriend's letter

"RON! LETTER FROM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" The very loud yell could be heard in every room in the burrow. Every time Ron received a letter from Hermione, George would yell it as loud as he could so everyone knew it. He could not stop himself from teasing Ron about being in a relationship with Hermione.

"Why do you always feel the need to tell me?! I'll see it anyway," Ron said loudly and annoyed entering the kitchen. The whole family – except from Ginny – was there. They saw each other really often now a days. About once every two weeks the would all get together at the burrow and have dinner. This was one of those days.

"Oh, I just hoped you'd might share with us what the letter says. I, as a big brother, need to make sure that it is not dirty stuff," George teased, jokingly hiding the letter behind his back. Ron's face became just as red as his face. He luged at George trying to get the letter, but George quickly jumped to one side, and Ron slammed into the table that had been behind George. It was not until Ron swore loudly Mrs. Weasley took action.

"Ronald! I've told you a hundred, no a thousand times, not to swear. And George give your brother his letter. Now!"

George flung the letter across the room and Ron caught it. As he started opening the letter, he could not stop himself from smiling. He really missed Hermione and loved receiving letters from her. But at the time he had finished reading the letter, the smile was as wide as it could be.

"There must be something naughty in the letter. Look at how he's smiling," whispered George to his other brothers. Charlie and Bill giggled, and Percy simply rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny. Actually Hermione wrote that they are allowed to go to Hogsmead next weekend and ask if Harry and I wouldn't meet her, Ginny, Luna and maybe Neville there," Ron said loudly, to make sure everyone knew it was not a dirty letter.

"Oh, then you'll finally be able the snog your girlfriend again. Now I understand why you are in such a good mood," George said, dodging an spell Ron sent at him.

"No curses in the kitchen, boys!" Mr. Weasley said loudly, stopping his sons fight.

"It is a bit early isn't it? The first Hogsmead weekend. They have only been at Hogwarts for three weeks," Percy said, obviously not finding George's teasing very funny. Percy had always had a better relationship with Hermione, then most others. Therefor he found it quite weird, Hermione and Ron being together. But of course he had not been around, when Ron and Hermione's relationship had started being more than just friends.

"A bit, I guess," Ron said, "But I should probably go and tell Harry! I think he's going to be quite excited."

"Good idea. How is he, by the way?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "We have not seen him for _ages!_"

All of the Weasley boys sighed as one.

"Mum, he was here eating dinner, just a few days ago," Ron said indulgently. He, to be honest, thought it was really good, having some grown ups thinking about Harry. Because Harry really needed it, whether or not he would admit it himself.

"_Fine,_ I know we saw him there, but I barely got to talk with him. Do you think he is doing all right in his apartment? What if he does not have anymore food? What if he gets hurt and no one is there to help him!" Mrs. Weasley had gotten very protective about Harry and her real children, since the war. The thought of losing another child was to hard to bear for her.

"Harry is fine, Mum," Ron said slowly, "I see him everyday and he seems good. A lot better in fact!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and her eyes got slightly wet.

"He just seemed so... distant. For such a long time. I know he seemed better, a lot better, the last time we saw him, but what if it is just an act?"

"I don't think it is an act. Right after Cedric died and Sirius died, he was just the same. I think he just needed bit of time and space," Ron said trying to assure his mother. He then walked to the fireplace and took a bit of floo powder in his hand.

"Say 'hello' to Harry from us," Mr. Weasley said, right before Ron stepped into the fire.

"The Apartment of Harry James Potter!"

And with that he disappeared.

_**Authors Note:**_

_Yay! So our favorite couple will soon meet again. I'm really excited about that chapter. _

_As always, leave a rewiev if you want, and ask me anything you like :)_


	13. The Apartment of Harry James Potter

When Ron stepped out of Harry's fireplace, the first thing he heard was loud music. It was not anything he himself knew and guessed it was some made by muggles.

"Hello? Is there anyone?" a panting voice yelled from Harry's living room. As Ron walked trough the door between the entrance hall and the living room the music stopped. Harry stood in there, panting and sweating, and wearing his work out cloth.

"Are you seriously working out again? You are working out all the freaking time!" Ron said starring at Harry. He had really started getting fit! At the same time he still grew a lot taller and had started getting quite a lot of beard, even though he trimmed it often. Harry really started looking like an adult.

"I don't work out all the time!" Harry said getting a glass of water, "You know they want us to get fit. Aurors can't rely completely on their wands. What if you get disarmed? What do you do then?"

It was quite true what Harry was saying. They had been told multiple times to put on weight and get fit. But it was only when Ron was playing quidditch he got any kind of exercise.

"Come on. You are taking all this way to seriously! We don't have to do _everything_ they want us to. You are stating to act like Hermione. Doing whatever our teachers tell us to," Ron said.

Compared to Ron, Harry had taking the auror education much serious. Ron, of course, also wanted to become an auror, but not in the same way as Harry. Except for quidditch, defence against the dark arts, was the one thing that Harry had always felt good at. He barely had to try to be good at it. Whenever the learned something new, like spells and curses, Harry was the first one to get it right. Often it was the first time he got it right. Obviously everyone working at the auror department was very impressed and often talked about how Harry really was "the chosen one". And not just the one to kill Voldemort, but the one to stop all crime in the wizarding world.

Harry therefor also felt he needed to live up to these expectations and worked hard, even when he got home. But he knew because of this he was putting Ron in the shadows. Ron was not bad at all, he was just not as amazingly good as Harry. Almost everyone wondered if Ron would have gotten into the auror education if it had not been because of him fighting against Voldemort. He would have needed the highest grade in DADA, which he had never gotten before.

"I just don't think there is anything wrong with doing what we are told. Or even a bit more than that. And it is so much more interesting than what we have learned about at Hogwarts. I mean, here you actually want to do your homework," Harry said grinning at Ron. He knew he had started sounding like Hermione too.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!" Ron said loudly, grabbing the wand in his pocket and pointing it at Harry. A few seconds later flowers emerged from the tip of the wand, and both boys stated laughing loudly.

"Oh no! I have no chance against you and your deadly flowers," Harry said covering his face with his arms, in defence against the flowers. More and more kept coming out from the tip of Ron's wand. At last with a last grin Ron said the counter curse and the flower stream stopped.

"Look at the mess you have made. You know I hate cleaning up," Harry said with a dramatic sigh.

"Then I know what is going to cheer you up mate. I have just received a letter from Hermione..."

"Oh no. No more girlfriend talk!" Harry said winking at Ron. He could not help teasing Ron about being in a romantic relationship with their best girl friend.

"Oh, shut up. You are stating to act like my brothers! I was actually going to tell you that, Hermione wrote and told me that they is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. She wants us to meet with her, Ginny, Luna and maybe even Neville there!" Ron said smiling like a small child the day before Christmas.

"Really?! That's great," Harry said smiling as much as Ron. He really missed them all and he was especially exited to get to see Ginny again. They wrote quite often, but with letters it always takes a while before you can get a respond. The thought of having a real conversation with Ginny again was very appealing.

"Yeah! I really miss Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "I, of course, also miss the others. But, you know, I..."

Ron stopped as Harry started laughing.

"Ron, I know you miss her. It's fine," Harry said still grinning at Ron. Before Hermione and the others, had went back to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had spent a lot of time together. Ron had also helped Hermione finding her parents, which Hermione was very grateful for. But in general Harry did not know much about their relationship, simply because he did not want to. Hermione was like a sister to him, so he really did not want to hear about what his best friend was doing with her. In the same way as Ron never had asked Harry about Ginny. At Hogwarts when they had been in a real and official relationship, Ron – probably as the only one at the school – had almost completely ignored their relationship. He still hated the idea of his innocent little sister having a boyfriend.

"Do you want to come over for dinner at our place? Everyone is there," Ron asked.

"No, it's fine. I want you and your family to have your quality time without me."

"Harry, you are like a part of the family. We would love to have you there!"

"Ron, I really do not mind. I like my apartment here," said Harry, smiling slightly. The Weasleys constantly tried getting Harry over for dinners. He knew they were worried about him and it also meant a lot to him, that they cared so much. However Harry did not want to seek others company. After the war he had gotten more and more closed of, and in some way he felt so alone. It had been very much like when Sirius had died. He felt lonely but at the same time he did not want company.

He often thought about if he had been faster at destroying the horcruxes, if he had not wasted so my time and if he had stood up to Voldemort before the battle at Hogwarts, how many could have survived then. The guilt was the same as with Sirius just a lot worse this time.

"Are you sure you won't come over?" Ron asked looking at his best friend.

"I'm sure! I should actually start making dinner for myself," Harry said looking at the clock on the wall. It said when it was time for breakfast, lunch, tea, dinner and evening tea.

"Can you make food for two then?" Ron asked smirking, "I don't ever think I have tasted your cooking. Except from when we were camping."

They had started calling the months of living in a tent together 'camping', as a joke because no one understood them, when they complained about those months.

"No Ron, it is fine! Your family wants you to be there for dinner with them."

"I'm staying," said Ron stubbornly, "So, come on now. Make me some food."

The two boys tried very hard not to laugh at this point.

"Fine! But you are going to help me make the food then. It is not as hard as it seems," said Harry grinning. He was actually very glad to have the company of Ron this evening.


	14. Disguises & Deaths

"Harry, are you really going to wear that? Are you sure it is necessary, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Harry.

He was not wearing glasses and had gotten some uncomftable contact lenses instead, there was a beany on his head – which was something Mrs. Weasley had never seen before, since only muggles wear it – and he was wearing a big cloak that hid most of his body completely.

"Of course it is necessary Mum!" George said laughing, "You have obviously not seen how everyone is after him lately. He has tons of women following him around all the time. It was crazy when he visited the shop."

A few weeks back Harry and Ron had helped George with some new products in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the shop had never gotten so full in such a short amount of time. A couple of young women had spotted Harry and started squealing loudly about how the famous Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley.

"I still think it is a bit to much. I mean, I could barely recognize him," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"That is kind off the point Mrs. Weasley," Harry grinned, "I just don't want people surrounding me. Not today at least. It's my day off."

"Exactly!" George said, "And Hogsmead is going to be full of teenage girls who all want a bite of 'The chosen one'. Ginny and Hermione told me about how many girls tried to get a love potion in him a couple of years ago. Then think how bad it is going to be now!"

"I'll need to start drinking from a hip-flask like Moody used to," Harry laughed.

Ron entered the kitchen, not looking as surprised as Mrs. Weasley when he saw Harry's outfit.

"Well, I thought I could hear you, mate! This place gets even more noisy when you are around."

"I know, right?" George said winking at Harry, "I thought it was impossible to make this place more noisy. Then Harry happened."

"Oh, shut up. Shall we get going, Ron? I don't wanna be late," Harry said, taking Ron's jacket from a hook and handing it to him.

"I guess we should," Ron smiled, "Do I look alright?" He start turning around with his arm held lifted up so Harry could see him completely. Ron looked good. He was wearing some of his best normal-day clothing, because he obviously wanted to look good for Hermione.

"You look grea-" Harry started but got interrupted by George.

"What's that on you face?"

"There is nothing on my face," Ron said feeling his face with his right hand.

"Yes, there is! It makes you look really weird. Quite hideous actually," George said standing up to see Ron more clearly.

"There is nothing on my face!"

"Oh, yeah... I forgot you always look weird."

Harry grabbed Ron's elbow as he was about to attack George, and dragged him towards the door.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley! Bye George!"

Ron's face was still very red as they walked away from the Burrow.

"Ron-" started Harry but was again interrupted by one of the Weasley brothers.

"Can't he just for once say I look nice instead of the usual bullshit!"

"Come on, you know he is just joking."

Ron stopped walking and looked at Harry very seriously. It looked like he was thinking hard about something. Then he sighed and said "Harry, do I really look that bad?"

It caught Harry by surprise.

"No, you don't! You look great. If you really looked that bad, you know he wouldn't actually say it. That is the golden rule with Fred and George. If it really is extremely bad, they keep there mouths shut!"

"Yeah, you're right. They-," Ron stopped himself, "_He_ do. George..."

For at moment both boys stood there thinking about the twins. It was still very hard getting used to seeing George alone. Harry heard a sobbing noise and looked up, seeing the sound came from Ron.

"I really miss him sometimes. Fred. I had never thought I could miss him that much. I always used to complain about him and George. I guess you never know what you have until you loose it."

Ron had never started this kind off conversation with Harry before. It was always Hermione who wanted to talk about feelings and emotions. After Sirius and Dumbledore had died Hermione often tried to start a conversation about it, because she thought it would be good for Harry to talk about it.

However he hated talking about it. Especially Sirius' death because he felt it was his own fault. Because if he had just thought logical like Hermione told him to Sirius would not have died.

"I know what you mean, Ron. It really makes you realize what you take for granted everyday. I never knew how much they all meant to me, before they had disappeared. Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus..." Dobby, Colin Creevy, Tonks, Moody and the list continued on like that in Harry's mind.

Ron sniffed and said "We should get going. We can't have the girls waiting for us."

"You are right," Harry said smiling at his best friend. At least he was still here.

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

_Next chapter we finally get to see the girls again. I'm personally very exited for Harry and Ginny being together again. I miss them :) _


	15. Meeting at the Hog's Head

"Can you see them?" Ginny asked looking up and down the street. She, Hermione, Luna and Neville were all standing outside of The Hog's Head.

"No, but Ron said that they maybe would be wearing some... Eh, not as recognizable cloth today. Or well, Harry almost always does that when he's out," Hermione said rubbing her hands to warm them. It was a chilly day.

"Why does Harry not wear his normal cloth when he's out?" Luna asked, "Is he trying something new. Like the time he was your cousin Barny?"

Ginny giggled and Neville said "Haven't you seen how everyone wants him lately? It's crazy. Or, to be fair it has gotten better. It is mostly the journalists. All of them hope to get the first interview of what happened and all."

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny grinned at Hermione, "I think I just spotted at tall, red-haired guy at the end of that rode."

Two tall young men were walking down towards them, speeding up as they saw who was outside the inn. Hermione ran towards them and jumped into the arms of the tallest and very soon they were in the middle of a passionate kiss. The other young man walked towards the others who could easily recognize him up close.

"Hi," said Harry smiling. Ginny immediately stepped towards him and put her arms around his neck. She leaned in as if she was about to get lost in a kiss with him, but then only gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"You're such a tease," whispered Harry winking at Ginny as she let go of him.

"Later," she smiled back, "I don't want my dear brother to notice."

"Hi Harry!" Luna said also giving Harry a hug.

"Hey Luna. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking," Luna said while smiling like a little sun.

"And hello Neville," Harry said giving Neville a half hug.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said. She and Ron had finally stopped kissing and joined the rest. After everyone had said their greetings they went inside. Luckily there was an available table at the back, where they could sit without being interrupted. Neville gave all of them a round of butterbeer and then they all sat there for a couple of hours talking and laughing. Harry thought it was extremely nice, for only just talking and laughing and being young, without a worry in the world.

" - And then they tried selling those fake pictures! But everyone knew they were fake, 'cause you don't actually have a dragon tattoo," Hermione laughed and the others soon joined in.

"So a Harry Potter fanclub has officially been made," Neville said, drying his eyes that was wet from laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron also laughed.

"Actually Ron," Ginny said smirking, "You are a pretty big part of the fanclub. They mention you pretty often and you are in a lot of their pictures. You even have your own. And that goes for you too Neville!" Ginny added as Neville burst with laughter again.

"Wait, wait, wait. What pictures?" Ron asked looking worried.

"Well, they are not real. There has already been a lot of pictures of Harry in the paper, and a few of the two of you. I'm not sure how they do it exactly, but they use some spells to change them a bit. So you are wearing less cloth for example," Ginny said laughing, while the three boys looked utterly disturbed.

After another round of butterbeer Ron and Hermione got up.

"I just need to find some new stuff. Quills and things like that. I'm running out," Hermione said blushing, because Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna looked like they did believe them very much.

"And I'm just there to keep her company while she'll get her stuff," Ron said to their defence.

"I though you were going to keep her company in another way," said Ginny giggling.

Ron's face became red as a tomato. "Oh, shut up Ginny!"

When the two were out the door Harry, Ginny and Neville turned to each other and started laughing again.

"It's very weird," Luna said looking towards the door, "I could have sworn I saw Hermione unpack a new set of quills the other day. Oh, well. Maybe it was somebody else's."

No one had the nerve to tell her that they were not going to buy quills.

"Okay, but I actually need some need qudditch gloves. I am the captain so..." Ginny said standing up, "Anybody wanna join?"

"I'm sure Harry want to," Neville said also standing up, "Do you wanna join me, Luna? I'll go to the Honeydukes."

"Sure," Luna smiled, "We'll meet you in a couple of hours then."

And just like that Harry and Ginny were alone together. Ginny bowed down to the still sitting Harry and kissed him softly.

"I actually really need that pair of gloves," Ginny laughed taking Harry hand and then they walked outside.


End file.
